Happily Ever After
by Tetsuhana
Summary: Yes! The third story in my series! I now have a trilogy! Yay for me! Anyway, this takes place DIRECTLY after A Turn For The Worse Finally, after so much trouble, could things finally be getting better for Yuki and Shuichi? Warning: Rating has gone up
1. Suicide?

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

A/N: Ha! Third one, do you know what that means? It means I have written a trilogy! I feel special. -cough- Anyway, this story follows up immediately after "A Turn For The Worse." So if you haven't read that one, I suggest you at least read it if not both of the other ones before this one.

I think it was George Lucas who said that to write a good trilogy, the first part you introduce the characters, the second part you put them in the worst possible position ever, and the third part you get them out, so yes, this one should be a little happier. So, let's get on with story, since that's why you're actually here right?

* * *

Chapter 1

Tohma's trembling hand was reaching for the drawer in his desk, preparing to end his life with the gun he had stashed away inside, when his hand faltered. Something wasn't quite right... He was weird like that, noticing something was out of place. The blond examined his desk and in the middle of it was a large brown box with his name upon it. He blinked curiously. He couldn't recall ordering any packages.

Tohma narrowed his eyes. Why would it matter what was in the damn box? He opened the drawer and pulled out the revolver. He held it up to his head and closed his eyes tightly; his finger hovered over the trigger as he let out a shaky breath (A/N: Ah! The suspense is killing me!)

There was a scuffling sound inside of the box on his desk and turquoise eyes opened to peer at it. He carefully opened the box with his free head, too curious to dismiss it. Besides, whatever was in there was distracting him.

* * *

Shuichi ran back into NG, having forgotten his bag with all of his songs in it. He chuckled at his own stupidity. He had been so excited to go home and call Yuki he forgot his keys which were also in the bag. The singer froze as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the empty halls. His violet eyes widened in horror and he ran towards where he believed the sound had originated. Shuichi burst into his boss' office and looked around wildly. 

Tohma was standing there, staring into the box Shuichi had left for him. There was a gun on the floor, a broken lamp and a hole in the wall. He stared at the blond in disbelief.

"S...Seguchi-san...?" he said, pulling the president out of a daze.

Whimpering in the corner of the box was a tiny white puppy, huddled against an old t-shirt. Tohma's eyes moved over to a rather frightened Shuichi Shindou. He smiled his usual business-like smile.

"You're here awfully late Shindou-san," he said pleasantly.

"I...I... I forgot some stuff... like my keys.." Shuichi said, "What.. What happened?"

The older man ignored the question, smiling still.

"You left this here?" he asked, looking at the small canine in the box. He glanced over to see the boy nod. He waited for him to explain.

"I... I thought that.. Umm... maybe you could use another friend... you seemed really upset before and... and Yuki told me to be nicer to you..."

Tohma's smile became amused as he thought, _How very like Shindou-san to deface Eiri like that._ The blond looked down at the puppy who blinked it's dark eyes up at him. It yipped and jumped up to get to it's new master, tipping the box over. Tohma promptly grabbed the pup before it could fall onto the floor.

"You may go Shindou-san," The blond said as he sat down on his chair, holding the puppy on his lap while he pet its soft velvety fur. Shuichi bit his lower lip worriedly. He then carefully picked up the gun to take with him... just in case. The pink-haired singer glanced back one more time, knowing full well there were plenty of other ways Tohma could end his life. However, he had already been dismissed, and his boss _seemed_ ok. He was sitting there petting a puppy, how much more ok could he look? Slowly Shuichi left.

Tohma looked down at the dog on his lap as it snuggled against his rather expensive jacket.

"I suppose you're rather cute," he told the animal, but frowned when he saw white dog hair on him. He lightly flicked the pup's nose.

"That's bad," he said, but continued to pet it anyway. After a while he glanced to where he had dropped his gun and it had gone off. Apparently Shindou-san had taken it with him.

"I guess that means he saved my life then..." Tohma thought out loud with an amused smile on his face. He'd never admit that he owed the singer anything. The president stood to his feet, picking his new little friend up as well as he headed out the door.

Well, the evening hadn't exactly turned out as he had planned; there were divorce forms waiting for him when he got home and he realized he had forgotten to tell Shindou-san not to mention what he had seen to Eiri; but the overall outcome had been decently pleasant. His little pet curled up next to him, enjoying his new master's attention as Tohma began to fill out the paperwork to send back to Mika.

* * *

Shuichi was feeding his own little puppy as he talked on the phone with Yuki. Since he hadn't been specifically told not to tell he decided to bring up what he had seen to Yuki. 

"What do you mean?" the author asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"I...I think he was going to kill himself..." Shuichi told his lover, biting his lip softly. Yuki was slightly stunned. Tohma did not seem the suicidal type.

"Keep an eye on him for me Shuichi... if anything happens call me... I didn't think Tohma would..." Yuki frowned. He thought of all the times he had forcefully shoved his brother-in-law from his home and shouted at him to leave him alone. He sighed.

"Shuichi, maybe you should tell Sakuma-san," the blond said.

"Only if it gets any worse. Sakuma-san will freak out and charge forward, attempting to get Tohma professional help.." Shuichi said, "You and I both now how the media feeds off of the littlest things... If it got out that Seguchi-san had tried to kill himself... it wouldn't be good."

Yuki sighed. Shuichi was right.

"Alright, just keep an eye on him Shuichi," he said, "If you suspect anything, call me ok?"

"Ok... Yuki... when are you coming home?"

"I'll be home tomorrow night," Yuki said softly.

"Good... I miss you."

"I know, but I'm coming home soon."

"I love you Yuki."

"I love you too Shuichi, good night."

"Night.."

Shuichi hung up the phone. He had by now poured way too much dog food into Hana's dish. He sighed, scooping it back into the bag while the puppy began to munch happily upon her feast. The singer chuckled. He did hope that his boss was ok though...

* * *

End Chapter 1 

A/N: Ok, did you guys really think I would have the heart to kill of Tohma-kun? I love him too much! XD I hope you guys enjoyed.


	2. Yuki's Return Home

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any way.

(A/N: I apologize immensely for how long I've been gone. I have a very good excuse... Since my last update my mom has nearly died three times and I've faced nearly failing school because I was sick at least once a week. Now that I'm feeling better though I'll try to write a little more.)

Shuichi was sitting nervously as he waited for his lover to get home from the hospital. He wondered who was driving him home... Yuki probably couldn't drive himself. The young singer heard the click of the doorknob and the puppy sitting on his lap jumped up excitedly, it's ears perking up at the prospect of a visitor. Hana ran over and stopped suddenly as a white puppy ran into the house. Shuichi blinked. If that puppy was here... that meant... Seguchi-san was here as well.

Yuki came in, leaning on Tohma slightly. Shuichi's eyes got as big as saucers as jealousy rose up in him at the dependancy Yuki had on his boss. Tohma seemed to notice this, though Yuki was too tired in order to.

"Konnichiwa... Shindou-san," he said softly, giving him the usual smile.

"K...Konnichiwa... Seguchi-san.." Shuichi said awkwardly. Yuki sat on the couch tiredly but tried not to show it too much. The blond ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm alright Tohma," Yuki said reassuringly to the older blond. Shuichi looked up at Yuki much like the two puppies were at the moment, his violet eyes big with concern.

"Yuki... are you ok?" he asked. Yuki reached over and fondly ruffled the singer's pink hair.

"I'm ok Shu," he said softly, though even his voice seemed weak and tired. Tohma touched Shuichi's shoulder.

"Shindou-san.. A word please," he said. Shuichi looked up. He wanted to refuse, but this was his boss after all. He walked into the kitchen with Tohma. The older man looked pensive and ever so slightly concerned.

"Firstly... I suppose I should thank you," he said quietly. Shuichi blinked.

"You mean... for the other day... and the dog?" he said awkwardly, very uncomfortable discussing the event. Tohma nodded his head, equally uncomfortable.

"Secondly, I want to discuss this situation with Eiri-san," Tohma said, taking a seat at the table, gesturing for Shuichi to do the same. Shuichi took his seat, it made him feel slightly more comfortable. He looked at the blond, waiting for him talk. As long as he didn't say something along the lines of_: "I want you to leave Eiri alone and never come back,"_ he'd listen to what his boss said.

"I'm going to be stopping by every now and there... just to make sure he's ok, if that's quite alright with you," Tohma said.

Something told Shuichi that the older man would show up even if it wasn't alright with him. However, he supposed he didn't really mind if Seguchi-san came by now and then to check on Yuki. After all, Seguchi-san was more..._ persuasive_ than he was. Yuki might not do something if Shuichi told him to, but he might do it if Seguchi-san told him to.

"Alright, I don't have a problem with that," Shuichi said, nodding his head, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Tohma said, and he looked very grave, his turquoise eyes boring into the young singer, "This medicine; make sure that Eiri-san takes it _every _morning."

The blond set the bottle of prescription drugs on the table, showing it to Shuichi.

"If he doesn't take it he could get very sick," Tohma said, "Even if he complains, make sure that he takes it. It is very important."

"Ok," Shuichi said. He hoped Yuki wouldn't complain about it. He sort of wimped out whenever his lover got mad at him. Tohma's serious face dropped away and he smiled again.

"Good, I'm glad we could see eye to eye with this," he said cheerfully, "Oh yes, I brought supper."

Shuichi blinked as he pointed the bentos sitting on the counter.

"Oh... Arigatou Seguchi-san," the boy said awkwardly, "Umm... did you want to stay and eat with us?"

Shuichi kind of hoped he didn't, but didn't want to be rude, especially after all he had done for them and considering his boss was having a mid-life crisis and was suicidal.

"No thank you Shindou-san," Tohma said, "I need to get home." He gave the boy another smile before he headed into the living room to fetch his small puppy.

"Gin-chan," he called his little white dog, who looked up with interest at the familiar sound of Tohma's voice more than the name. The two puppies had been sitting comfortably atop Yuki's lap as he scratched them behind their ears. Gin bounded over to her master happily, wagging her tail as she looked up at him. The blond bent over and picked her up. Shuichi smiled as he watched this. He sat down next to Yuki, still worried, but he felt a little better.

Shuichi knew that at least Tohma was going to be helping them out still, and another good thing about that, was as long as his boss was still worrying about Yuki it gave him a reason not to kill himself... right?

End Chapter 2

(A/N: Ok, again, I apologize for my absence. I know the chapter's short and it's kinda crappy, but it was the best I could do at the moment. I had to make a serious effort to write anything at all, but hopefully I can get back into the flow of writing and bring you another chapter soon.)


	3. Unfaithful?

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravitation

* * *

Yuki was sitting on the couch with Shuichi's head on his lap and Hana on the other side of them. The blond was lightly stroking Shuichi's bubble-gum pink hair soothingly. The boy had not left Yuki's side since he had returned. Yuki understood. Shuichi was scared even if he didn't really want to admit it. He was afraid of losing his lover.

"Yuki," the singer whispered a bit hoarsely. Yuki gave a small grunt in reply waiting for Shuichi to continue.

"You're gonna be ok now right?" he asked, "You won't... you won't... die right... you're gonna get better?"

Yuki blinked a little in surprise. His body stiffened slightly for a moment then he relaxed once again.

"Yes Shu.." he told him gently, "Everything will be ok."

Hana was chewing on Shuichi's hair and Shuichi laughed sitting up. He curled up next to the author, stroking their new pet's fur.

"I love you Yuki," he said quietly, gaining an embrace from his lover and a slightly affectionate smile, "Things are going to get better now right?"

"Yes, things are going to get better. I promise," the blond author whispered as he tilted his lover's head towards him and kissed the boy very gently. Shuichi shivered at how loving Yuki was being. The older male licked Shuichi's cheek which caused the singer to whine quietly.

"Y..Yuki..." he let out a shuddering breath and Yuki pulled him closer.

"Yuki what's going on?" the boy asked. The blond settled his lover cozily against him, resting his chin on top of Shuichi's head.

"I missed you too.." he finally admitted, though he didn't seem to want to. Shuichi blinked his violet eyes in surprise.

"You did?"

Yuki winced just slightly but nodded. He heard Shuichi sniffle then the next thing he knew Shuichi was clinging onto him tightly.

"Yuki!"

"Shuichi... be quiet, and don't hold onto me so tightly."

The singer frowned and asked, "Are you mad again?"

"No... just shhh..."

Shuichi obeyed, falling silent to please Yuki. He didn't really mind considering Yuki had his arms wrapped around him, and that was like heaven for the young singer. It was several minutes later that Shuichi noticed that his lover had fallen asleep. The pink-haired singer was not nearly strong enough to carry Yuki to bed, but he very carefully disentangled himself from the blond and laid him down on the couch before draping a blanket over him.

"I love you Yuki," he whispered, kissing the author's cheek. At this moment, Hana gave a small whimper. Shuichi knew at once what she wanted and went in search of a leash which he clipped to Hana's collar upon finding it. Together they headed outside for a quick walk so Hana could do her business.

"Hana-chan... do you think Yuki will be alright?" Shuichi asked his puppy as they walked, stopping so Hana could "go".

"He seemed kind of upset in a way.. Don't you think? Maybe he's just really tired. I hope he isn't angry with me. Yuki's more important than anything to me.. Even more than singing... I hope he's not mad..."

Hana nuzzled against Shuichi lightly and the singer smiled and started to head home. Hana had gotten it into her head that this was going to be a long walk, but Shuichi didn't want to leave Yuki alone for too long... just in case he needed something. The pup was quite disappointed.

However, something didn't feel right as he headed to the apartment. He walked in and frowned, seeing a pair of shoes that didn't belong to him or Yuki. Actually, he knew precisely who they belonged to and when Gin the white puppy bounded over it confirmed this. Hana and Gin sniffed curiously at each other before they went off to play. Shuichi frowned... Seguchi-san was here.

Shuichi hurried to the living room, but Yuki wasn't there. At first panic grabbed at Shuichi but then he assumed that Seguchi-san must have helped Yuki to bed. He headed down the hall but froze as he saw Seguchi Tohma inside Yuki's room, leaning over the author.

Jealousy and anger boiled inside the bubble-gum-headed boy. He watched as Tohma leaned down and placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead, pushing a tress of blond hair away from golden eyes. Shuichi was about to bust in and start screaming about Yuki belonged to him, but then his lover began to talk.

"Tohma.." Yuki whispered, "Don't tell Shuichi..."

The boy's eyes widened and soon Shuichi was blinded with hot tears. He hurried back to the door so the two blonds wouldn't know he had been there. Hana and Gin bounded into Yuki's room.

"Looks like he's back," Tohma said, "Can you walk?"

Yuki shook his head, "Tell him I'm sleeping."

"Alright Eiri-san," the older blond said, "Remember, if you ever need anything you can call me. Don't forget that I'm here for you Eiri-san."

"Yes, Tohma, I know," Yuki said sleepily. Tohma walked out and came face-to-face with a dry-eyed Shuichi.

"Konbanwa Shindou-san," the president said with his normal smile, "I was just checking on Eiri-san."

Shuichi nodded.

"Is he ok?" he asked, a slight bitter sound in his voice.

"He's fine, just getting some rest is all," Tohma replied, "I'm afraid I have to go. Gin-chan." The puppy ran towards it's master and Tohma left.

The moment his boss was out of the apartment Shuichi fell to his knees in despair. He began to cry, tears streaming down his face. Hana leaned up and licked some of them away. Shuichi hugged her.

"Oh.. Hana... Yuki doesn't want me anymore..." he whispered slightly and both dog and master gave a slight whimper.

How could Yuki do this to him?Shuichi wondered, Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so, but he never knew with Yuki.

Meanwhile Yuki was completely oblivious to Shuichi's distress, now fast asleep again.

* * *

End Chapter 3

A/N: This one's better I think. Ooh.. What was Tohma-kun doing? Tsk.. Tsk... Ah well.. I suppose it better than being dead neh? I bet Shuichi's starting to regret saving Tohma's life though.


	4. Tohma Gets It

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own Gravitation

* * *

Over the next few days Yuki got stronger and soon he was even able to write again. However he made very little progress in his occupation. Shuichi had become rather distant and barely even spoke to him. The whole situation puzzled him greatly. Shuichi normally was very flamboyant and noisy, and also tended to be clingy. Lately however, his little lover had been taking long walked with their puppy and slept on the couch instead of trying to crawl into bed with Yuki.

Shuichi was rarely even in the same room as the blond author for more than a few minutes. The two would be in the kitchen but as soon as Shuichi noticed his lover there, he would mumble something about going to work and leave. It was quite puzzling and rather upsetting for Yuki

One evening as Shuichi was out walking Hana, Tohma showed up again. Yuki looked up at his used-to-be-brother-in-law and frowned.

"Konbanwa Eiri-san, I brought tea and muffins," he said with his usual smile, which in some ocassions could be rather annoying

"What do you want?" Yuki asked bitterly.

"I don't want anything Eiri-san, I just was trying to be nice."

The president frowned when he saw how upset the younger blond looked. He sat down next to him and waited, hoping that Yuki would tell him what was going on.

"He won't even say good morning any more," the author finally said, "What do you suppose has gotten into him?"

"Ah... more trouble with Shindou-san is it?" Tohma said, nodding his head thoughtfully as he produced from his bag of tea and muffins and bar of chocolate.

"Here," he said, giving it to Yuki, "Chocolate fixes anything."

"That's duct tape Tohma.." Yuki said, rolling his eyes, "Chocolate makes people fat. Duct tape fixes anything."

"Nooo... chocolate fixes anything," Tohma insisted. Yuki took it regardless of how silly Tohma was being.

"I'd rather have a stiff drink and a smoke than a bar of chocolate," he muttered, receiving a light hit on the head.

"No smoking or drinking for you Eiri... not for quite a while."

Yuki nodded and gave a slight smile.

"No, just chocolate to make me fat."

Tohma shook his head in amusement and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll go make some tea."

The younger blond nodded and after Tohma had gone into the kitchen, discreetly took a bite of the chocolate bar.

* * *

Shuichi came home and could smell the fragrant tea. He toed off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen to see Yuki and Tohma there. His heart sank and he moved to walk away. As he turned, someone grabbed his wrist. He looked behind him and saw his boss there and the anger inside him made him blow up this time.

Yuki could only stare in surprise and shock as Shuichi's fist caught onto Tohma's chin, so hard that the president fell back into the cupboards as Shuichi screamed, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY YUKI!!"

The singer then fell back trembling. He noted that Tohma was bleeding slightly. Shuichi swore under his breath.

"I'm so fired..." he muttered, chewing on his lip as Yuki pulled him into his arms.

"Baka.." he said, "What the hell's wrong with you?! You just struck down your employer!"

Shuichi clung onto Yuki and cried quietly while Tohma slowly stood up.

"Gomenesai, Eiri-san," he said, "I'll stop by another time."

Shuichi glared then in anger, wiping tears from his eyes..

"If you ever touch Yuki, I'll hit you again!" he said upon impulse.

"I'll see you in my office tomorrow Shindou-san." Tohma said flatly.

Shuichi's eyes widened and he chewed on his lip nervously, but nodded. With that Tohma scooped Gin up and left.

Yuki's arms were still around the now somewhat frightened singer. The blond reached for a box of strawberry pocky that was on the table. He had picked it up a yesterday, hoping to sort of call a truce between himself on Shuichi with it. He opened it up and stuck one in Shuichi's mouth. The pink-haired singer ate it without question.

"Baka," Yuki mumbled, burying his nose slightly into Shuichi's hair, "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I.. I thought that you and Seguchi-san were..."

Yuki's golden eyes widened in surprise.

"What on earth made you think that?!"

Shuichi looked to the floor shamefully as Yuki's eyes bored into him as he waited for an answer.

"Well... Last time he was here I saw him in your room and.."

Yuki silenced him.

"How much did you hear?"

"I... I only saw him kiss your forehead and heard you tell him not to tell me something..." Shuichi said, blinking back tears. Yuki shook his head. He kissed Shuichi gently.

"You really are an idiot," he said, "Don't jump to conclusions like that, next time ask me instead of avoiding me and you might find something out."

"But... what did you tell Seguchi-san that you don't want me to know?" Shuichi sniffled looking up at his lover.

"I'm not going to tell you that yet," Yuki said with a very faint smile, "But it's nothing that you need to fret about. So don't worry."

Shuichi leaned up and kissed the blond strongly.

"Yuki.. I'm sorry..." he said quietly, but the next thing he knew he was pinned down onto the kitchen floor with Yuki overtop.

"Did you honestly think I would do something like this with Tohma?" he asked with a very slight smirk.

* * *

End Chapter 4

A/N: And Tohma finally got what was coming to him. Anyone else think it's kinda funny that Tohma takes that dog everywhere with him? Someone asked me about it and I told them, "Think about it, that dog's the only reason he didn't commit suicide." Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. :-)


	5. Shuichi's meeting

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own no Gravitation characters.

A/N: Hmm.. I was really surprised I did not get a bunch of comments on Tohma getting what was coming to him in the last chapter. Ah well, my readers at my school were thrilled by it. On with the story!

* * *

Shuichi was standing nervously outside Seguchi-san's office. His body was kind of achy from the previous night, but he tried not to let this show. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. 

"Come in Shindou-san," he heard his boss say and he obeyed, walking in and closing the door behind him. He was so dead. He winced when he saw the bandage on Seguchi-san's chin and also that his lip was slightly swollen.

"Gomenesai! Gomenesai!" The boy began to say, bowing respectfully. He was beginning to sound like Sakano-san with all of his apologizing; except he had an actual reason to be freaking out.

"Sit down Shindou-san.."

Shuichi did so slowly. He winced. It kind of hurt to sit. He then looked up at Seguchi-san who looked rather pensive.

"I should drop Bad Luck because of your actions yesterday. You are aware of that I'm sure Shindou-san."

Shuichi nodded his head solemnly and let Tohma continue.

"However..." the blond said slowly and the singer's eyes lit up at the hope that maybe he was not going to be fired, "I am also fairly certain that you have realized your error and that you have greatly misunderstood a few things."

Shuichi nodded his head vigorously.

"I hope you are also aware that I could take this up in court, seeing as it was an assault."

The singer chewed on his lip as he waited for Tohma's decision. The blond man smiled, but Shuichi couldn't tell which smile it was, the kind that a person gives when they're being nice, or the kind a person gives right before they ruin your life. The two were so similar with Seguchi Tohma.

"But I won't," Seguchi-san said, causing Shuichi to nearly go into a faint, "But I'll expect a written apology and full explanation. Now I suggest you go downstairs before your manager comes to fetch you."

Shuichi bowed again, practically beaming with gratitude. He had been a fraction of a centimeter away from having his life ruined after all.

"Arigatou Seguchi-san!" he said, "Um... if there was any sort of medical bill.. I'll gladly pay for it.."

"That isn't necessary Shindou-san."

"Hai!" Shuichi nearly tripped over Gin who had come up behind him wanting to be pet. The singer hadn't been aware that Seguchi-san brought that dog _everywhere_. He smiled though and pet it's head lightly before dashing downstairs.

Tohma chuckled slightly. He wasn't really all that hurt. However, when he headed home to his apartment, Ryuichi had been there and had completely freaked out, taking him to a doctor. He made sure the doctor took good care of his friend, hence the overly exaggerated bandages.

* * *

Shuichi burst into the door where Bad Luck was waiting.

"I'm not fired!!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Hiro blinked.

"And you would be fired because...?" he asked and the others leaned over to hear.

"Because... I punched Seguchi-san in the mouth last night."

Sakano-san's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Wha...wh..wh..wh... WHAT?!!" He then went into a complete dead faint, caught by K-san who had been nearby. Hiro blinked again.

"Why on earth would you that you idiot?!" Suguru asked in annoyance.

"Because.."

"Let me guess," Hiro said, "It had something to do with Yuki Eiri."

Shuichi nodded with a shy smile.

"Then I don't need to know the details. Let's play."

Shuichi was glad he wasn't questioned too much, although Sakano-san was rather mopey and weepy the rest of the day. Shuichi waved to them as he left.

* * *

"Yuki!" Shuichi called upon entering the apartment, "I'm home!"

Yuki didn't respond.

"Yuki?" Shuichi poked his head into the author's study, knowing he wasn't supposed to mess around in there. He saw Yuki there, asleep in front of his computer. The singer tiptoed over and since Yuki was in his computer chair, he decided to wheel his lover to bed.

"Love you Yuki," he whispered as he draped a blanket over him and turned to start that letter of apology. Yuki's hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Y...Yuki?" he said in surprise, but apparently his lover was still asleep. Carefully Shuichi pulled away and headed into the kitchen. He set down a piece of paper and a pen, because black ink was more professional than a pencil. He then began to compose his letter.

At first, Shuichi had a very hard time. After all, he sort of wasn't very sorry. However, after a time it became easier and slightly more heart felt.

Yuki woke up and wandered into the kitchen to see Shuichi scrawling over a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he searched the house for cigarettes (all of which Shuichi had disposed of).

"Homework," Was Shuichi's reply.

"What are you a grade-schooler?" Yuki asked.

"Tohma's making me right a letter of apology instead of firing me."

Yuki almost laughed. Of course Tohma wasn't going to fire Shuichi. Without him Bad Luck would go down the tube and considering their rising popularity, Tohma would hold onto them for a while yet. The blond took the paper from his lover and read it.

"It's shit," he said, "Worse than your lyrics. It's so flattering that it's an obvious lie. It'd be better to write, 'See you in hell,' than this shit."

Shuichi pouted.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SOO MEAN!?!" he whined, but was surprised when Yuki handed it back with revisions.

"Try that," he said.

The pink-haired boy stared at the paper, but took it gratefully and began to rewrite it, catching the slight smile on Yuki's lips as the writer continued his fruitless search for a beer and a cigarette.

* * *

End Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know why, but I think this chapter sucks. WHY DOES MY WRITING SUCK?! -sigh- Well, either way, I hope someone enjoyed it a little. At least Shu didn't get fired neh? Poor Yuki can't find his cigarettes.


	6. Why?

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

A/N: Due to some language I put the rating up to M. I don't really think it was necessary, but it might be necessary before the end of the fic, so I did it now.

* * *

Every day Yuki grew stronger, and was currently writing a book about what had happened to him. Of course, he didn't use his own name, or Shuichi's name. Furthermore he would never admit to his little brat that he was character in his book, but he was writing it and it sort of made him happy. His editor said that thus far it was one of his best works yet and Yuki was rather pleased with it himself. 

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled, as he came in the door, "I'M HOME!!"

The author winced at the loud noise. He stood up and walked out though, most likely to be tackle-hugged by his lover. Not disappointed, Shuichi jumped at Yuki as soon as he was in sight and clung to him.

"Please get off me.." Yuki said, standing there, looking faintly annoyed.

"Yuki.." Shuichi said, nuzzling against him. Yuki kissed the top of the boy's head, which made him smile and he let go.

"I'm sorry.. You were working weren't you?" the singer said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes... it's alright though."

Shuichi smiled brightly.

"I'll make supper!" he said cheerfully. Yuki just waved him off and went back to his study to work a little more. He could smell the food cooking and it made his stomach growl. Shuichi had gotten better at cooking and didn't burn stuff as often anymore. Soon, the blond's hunger got the better of him and he headed into the kitchen.

Shuichi had food on the table and a bottle of light champagne in an ice bucket. The author's eyes set on the bottle of champagne. He had yet to have a beer since he had come home. Shuichi had confiscated all of it and thrown it out. Yes, he was slightly addicted to alcohol. No, he was certainly not an alcoholic. Besides, he wasn't allowed to smoke either, which made him even more crabby.

Shuichi swatted Yuki's hand with a spoon as the blond reached for the bottle.

"You can only have one glass," he told him sternly. Golden eyes narrowed at him and there was a slight angry growl that came from the older male, but for once, Shuichi didn't back down.

"You shouldn't have any alcohol at all Yuki," he reminded him.

"Fine," the blond spat angrily, getting rather pouty.

"I'll have that champagne under lock and key if you try to sneak any of it," The singer said, but he leaned up and kissed Yuki's pouting lips softly, then whispered in his ear, "You're too old to look cute enough to make me change my mind."

He then moved away with a playful smirk as he set the last of supper on the table. Yuki looked slightly insulted. He whacked Shuichi over the head lightly before sitting down with him.

Dinner went by fairly quietly, at least more so than usual. Shuichi talked about how Bad Luck was going and Yuki gave smartass remarks about it. He looked at the pink-haired singer over the rim of his glass of champagne. He had been drinking it rather slowly to make it last.

"What?" he asked, noticing the expectant look in the boy's eyes.

"Well.. I always tell you about my work... I was wondering if you'd tell me how your book was coming?"

Yuki blinked in slight surprise. Shuichi had never shown much interest in what he wrote before. Normally the boy just babbled on about his band. For a moment the blond wasn't sure what to say.

"It'll be late more than likely," he said, "But my editor will most likely be kinder than usual about it."

"She should be," Shuichi said as he started clear the dishes away. Yuki watched his lover clean up. He stood to his feet and pulled Shuichi into his arms.

"Y..Y..Yuki!" Shuichi said, his violet eyes widening in surprise, "Wh..what are you doing?"

"Why do you stay here?" the author asked softly, "I'm always mean to you, I don't really support what you do very much and I critique you far too harshly. Sometimes I don't touch you for weeks but you never say anything. You never ask for money.. Why do you stay?"

Now Shuichi was surprised. He turned his head a little so he could see Yuki.

"What do you mean 'Why do you stay?' I stay because I love you," the little singer said, "I thought we went through this before. You're not going to get rid of me so easily."

Yuki hoisted Shuichi up over his shoulder. The boy was light so it was easy. He started to carry him to the bedroom but then came face to face with Tohma Seguchi. He jumped slightly.

"SEGUCHI!" he yelled, "OUT!"

The older blond smiled his usual boyish smile.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something Eiri-san?" he asked, looking rather amused.

Shuichi was squirming trying to get down. Yuki re-situated the boy over his shoulder.

"YES! You were interrupting something. I would think that was obvious," Yuki growled.

"Oh really?" Tohma said, "What was I interrupting?"

"Damn you! You... you're purposely being so... aggravating."

Tohma smirked.

"Is it that hard to say?" he asked, still looking amused. He frowned looking at the table, mainly the champagne.

"Shindou-san, I told you not to let him have alcohol," he said.

"But there's barely any alcohol in that?" Shuichi said from over Yuki's shoulder, "And it was only one glass!"

Tohma shook his head.

"I'm going to go fuck my lover now onii-sama, so please go away," Yuki said flatly, with a smile that was oddly similar to Tohma's, heading to his bedroom. Tohma could see Shuichi's face turn bright red as he was carried off.

"That's ok!" Tohma said, waving to them, "I have a date tonight anyway. Glad to see you're feeling so much better Eiri-san."

The president headed out, smirking slightly. Though it annoyed him ever so slightly to see Yuki and Shuichi like that, it had been rather amusing as well.

* * *

End chapter 6 

A/N: Who do you suppose Tohma's date is. Couldn't resist pairing Tohma up with someone since he got divorced from his wife. Should be fun neh? Do you guys want me to write a chapter about Tohma's date? I'm probably going to pair up other people. Though of course Shuichi and Yuki will continue to be the main couple. I hope this chapter wasn't too sucky.


	7. The Date

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

Sakano-san was working late. He headed into Seguchi-san's office to set a few files on the president's desk. He did this almost every evening. Sometimes the door was locked and he had to put it in the bin next to the door, but usually it was left open for him. The young man had thought everyone had gone home for the night, so he hadn't knocked. He was nearly scared out of his pants when he saw Seguchi-san packing away a few things by his desk.

"Sh...Shachou... I.. I thought you had left hours ago." the timid young man said.

"I forgot a few things, and got rather distracted when I saw the work that would be waiting for me in the morning Sakano-san," the blond said, smiling that boyish smile of his as he took the files from Sakano-san and set them on his desk, "I'm sorry I startled you so."

"I.. I should have knocked. Gomenasai Shachou!"

"Not at all Sakano-san," Tohma said with a small chuckle, "I was just leaving. I have a date."

The blond seemed to smirk slightly, but Sakano-san frowned.

"Oh... that's right.. I forgot about the..." He paused and looked away. Tohma just smiled. Sakano-san was such a timid person, especially around him. He knew that Sakano meant he had forgotten about Tohma being divorced now.

"Sakano-san... would you like to go out for a drink with me?"

"But..."

"It's alright. I still have time."

Sakano-san nodded his head, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to go for a drink with Tohma Seguchi, who was practically his god. Tohma locked the office as they left, and the two men began to walk down the street together. Tohma headed to a rather expensive-looking bar.

"Sh..Shachou.. I don't think I can afford..."

"I will pay Sakano-san," the older man said, "Don't worry about the price."

"A...Arigatou."

Sakano-san had never even heard of half of the drinks, so he got what Tohma got, making it easier.

"Sh..Shachou... aren't you late?"

"No.. It's quite alright Sakano-san," Tohma said with a light smile

The nervous young producer was rather uncomfortable in the fancy pub. It wasn't an atmosphere that he was very familiar with. He could feel some of the people staring at him. Mostly due to his cheap clothing, which made him stick out like a sore thumb, but also possibly because of the fact that he was with Tohma Seguchi.

"Are you alright Sakano-san?" the blond man asked, "Your face looks a little flushed."

"H...Hai Shachou..."

No, Sakano was not alright. He felt like a fool. This place was way to expensive for someone like him. Every other person that came into the bar Sakano had seen at least once on tv or on a magazine cover. His boss did notice this, but said nothing, and they drank in silence.

Tohma looked at his mostly empty glass.

"Well.. I've had enough," he said, and stood to leave, quickly followed by Sakano-san, who left his drink about half full. The younger man was surprised when they didn't return to N-G. Instead Tohma continued down the street.

"A..Ano.. Shachou.."

"I am not late Sakano-san. I try to be punctual, and I am not late."

Sakano hardly saw how this was possible. He didn't really want to aggravate his boss, however.

"But.. Ano.. Shachou.."

"Sakano-san... please stop calling me that," the blond stopped just inside the park.

"A...Ano... Seguchi-san.. Gomen.."

This time Tohma turned and looked at the younger man with his piercing turquoise eyes. He was very close and it made Sakano very nervous.

"Try again," he whispered in a tone Sakano had only ever heard in dreams.

"T...Tohma.."

The blond smiled, pushing a few strands of dark hair from the producer's face.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked, then continued to walk.

"Ano.. Sha.. Tohma-san... may I ask where we are going?"

Tohma let his sunglasses slip to the tip of his nose so he could see Sakano better.

"I have unfortunately become rather dependant upon caffeinated beverages," he said, "We're going to get coffee."

"Oh..."

So the two men walked quietly until they reached a nice, cozy-looking coffee shop. Sakano was much more comfortable here. He had actual been to this place before. There were big comfy chairs to sit in and the coffee was very good. They both got a cup and took a seat.

Tohma let the caffeine settle in and smiled, looking up at Sakano in amusement. The producer was fumbling a bit. The atmosphere was more comfortable, but Sakano was still all nervous about being around his god.

Soon though, Tohma got Sakano to relax. They chatted more calmly. They talked about work and unfortunately for Sakano, due to the alcohol he had consumed the topic of his "little" crush slipped out. Not that this hadn't been completely obvious before, but Tohma looked rather amused. He stood up and leaned over to Sakano, placing a kiss on the younger man's lips very lightly. Sakano was in complete shock by this of course. He looked about ready to faint.

"Thanks for the date Sakano-san," he said with his boyish smile, "I had a good time. We should do it again sometime."

"Wait...wh..what?!" Sakano nearly fainted from surprise and Tohma just laughed in amusement as he headed to the door.

* * *

Shuichi was laying on the bed as his heart beat slowly returned to normal. Yuki sat up, a slight smirk on his lips. Normally he would have lit up a cigarette right now, but since Shuichi had confiscated them all he stole a piece of pocky and stuck it in his mouth instead.

Slowly Shuichi sat up and slid over to Yuki. The blond author stuck a piece in his lover's mouth and put his arm around him.

"Yuki... I'll always love you... no matter what," he whispered and was rewarded by a tender kiss to his forehead.

"You are precious to me Shu," the author whispered. The young vocalist practically beamed with pleasure.

"Really?" he asked, bouncing slightly, "You love me right Yuki?"

The author nodded his head as he bit off a piece of the pocky.

"We'll always be together right?" the pink-haired boy asked, tugging on Yuki's arm. The blond paused, then nodded once again.

_I hope so..._ he thought to himself.

* * *

End Chapter 7

A/N: Tohma's so mean. Poor Sakano-san probably fainted.


	8. Cigarettes

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravitation.

A/N: I'm really enjoying this. I love making Tohma all sneaky, it's so much fun! - Is slightly obsessive about Tohma - :-D

* * *

"I'm off to work!" Shuichi yelled brightly as he headed out the door. His lover only gave a sleepy grunt in response. Shuichi ran back and kissed Yuki's cheek before he ran out. Earlier that morning, Tatsuha had kindly offered to give Shuichi a ride, since he said he had to go that way anyway. Shuichi had another idea for why Tatsuha wanted to stop by N-G. The moment Ryuichi Sakuma was in sight, the car was stopped and Tatsuha ran after him.

_Figures,_ Shuichi thought, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Ano... Arigatou... Tatsuha-kun," Shuichi muttered, heading inside, passing Tatsuha and Ryuichi. Ryuichi was laughing like it was a game.

The members of Bad Luck were goofing off, waiting for their manager and producer to show up. K-san came in, having grabbed Shuichi on the way. The American frowned though; Sakano-san was late, and that was as rare as a blue moon. Therefore they were all a little confused.

The young producer came in, looking a little ruffled and much more disorganized than usual. The band looked at Sakano-san curiously, as if expecting some type of explanation for his tardiness.

"What are we standing around for?" Sakano asked, "Let's start recording!"

So they headed into the recording room.

"Hey boss-man... nice collar," K said, smirking.

Sakano raised an eyebrow. His face was suddenly a vibrant shade of red as he realized he still had a leather collar around his neck. He pulled it off in a flustered hurry. Shuichi peered at him curiously.

"Ano... what was that for Sakano-san?" he asked.

"N..Nothing!" the very flustered young man yelped.

Suguru seemed to realize the truth and smirked. So his cousin had actually given up on Yuki Eiri-san. How cute. He hadn't really thought Sakano-san to be Tohma's type though. However, it didn't matter much to the young keyboardist, even though it did seem to make Sakano-san even more stressed.

The musicians soon got back to work, letting Sakano-san freak out in peace and eventually get over his embarrassment. The recordings went well and Shuichi had recently written a new song which they started working on for the release of their next cd.

* * *

The day was coming to a close. Sakano was cleaning up. Suguru smirked and although he normally was rather well behaved, could not help but make a smart remark about Sakano and Tohma before the artists helped to clean up. Much to his embarrassment, it was at this moment that the president actually stepped in. He smiled at band with his usual business-like, boyish smile.

"Konbanwa," he said cheerfully. Bad Luck stared at the blond in surprise.

"T...Tohma.." Sakano stuttered then covered his mouth. The artists stared at him. They had never heard him address the president so informally. The blond laughed at their surprise.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, grabbing Sakano's arm, "I'm stealing your producer."

Tohma pulled Sakano away, though the dark-haired young man looked somewhat terrified, mostly shocked by the president's arrival.

"Well..." Hiro said, "That was awkward... Seeya tomorrow.."

The others said their farewells and headed home.

* * *

Yuki checked his pocket one more time, then lit up his cigarette to calm his nerves slightly. Just one wouldn't hurt anything. He inhaled and let it out with a satisfied sigh. He knew he was gonna get in trouble if someone found out he was smoking again, but he needed something to make him calm down. Besides, Shuichi wouldn't be home for another half hour at the very least. The was plenty of time to go through a cigarette.

"YUKI!!" Shuichi exclaimed upon entering their home, "I'M HOME!!"

There was a panicked scramble in the kitchen. The bubble-gum headed singer poked his head around the corner.

"Yuki?"

There was no hiding the cigarette smoke. The boy frowned. He held out his hand, obviously expecting Yuki to put the cigarettes in them.

"You know you shouldn't be smoking Yuki!" he said. Now the author looked pissed.

"Hand 'em over!" Shuichi yelled, in a most un-Shuichi kind of way.

"I don't have any!" Yuki yelled right back. The boy jumped at him, sticking his hands down into the blond's pockets. Yuki couldn't help but smirk slightly at this. He pulled Shuichi's hands out.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked.

"Give them to me!" Shuichi said, trying again. Yuki pulled Shuichi closer so he couldn't really reach his pockets.

"Are you trying to get into my pants?" he asked.

"YUKI!"

Shuichi reached in and pulled out a cigarette box and looked slightly angry.

"Yuki!! You know you shouldn't be smoking!!" he whined, looking slightly tearful now.

"What's the big deal?!" Yuki said, "Is one cigarette going to hurt me that much?!"

"You aren't supposed to be smoking!" Shuichi said, "Besides it's a disgusting habit and I hate it when you do it!"

"You little liar," he said, "You like the smell of tobacco."

"Do not!"

"Do so, you told me once, remember?"

Shuichi scowled slightly. He opened the box to dispose of the cigarettes... but there weren't any in there. The boy blinked, wiping away tears. There was something at the bottom of the box. Shuichi slowly tilted the box and a ring fell out into his hand. He stared at it, then up at his lover in awe.

"Wha...What's this?" he asked, his eyes starting to well up with tears again. The blond smiled as he leaved down and lovingly kissed the young vocalist.

"Your engagement ring," he whispered softly and Shuichi began to cry. This stunned Yuki slightly.

"Shu-chan... what's wrong?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"I love you Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed and wrapped his arms around the novelist, not noticing when Yuki slipped his real box of cigarettes into a drawer behind him.

"Is that a yes?" the blond asked with a smirk and was answered by a sweetly passionate kiss from his little lover.

End Chapter 8

A/N: Aww... wasn't that cute! Bad Yuki! Hiding cigarettes.. Still, very cute neh? Reviews are appreciated!


	9. We're Engaged!

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still do not own Gravitation

A/N: Warning: this chapter is like... the worst chapter I've ever written. I don't mean as far as skill goes, I mean it's kinda more perverted than previous chapters. Hence why the rating went up a while ago. But I figured I'd give you a heads up before you read it anyway. Still, I hope you still enjoy. :-D

* * *

Shuichi woke up the next morning, a smile on his lips. He looked at Yuki's angelic sleeping face. His smile only grew and he brushed a few strands of blond hair away from his lover's face with his left hand, then paused, admiring the ring on his finger.

"He's so beautiful," the singer whispered, the leaned down and softly kissed his lover's cheek, "I love you Yuki."

He snuggled closer. Yuki's golden fluttered open, looking down at Shuichi's pink hair. A light smile curved the author's lips.

"Ohayou Shu-chan," he whispered

"Ohayou... Yuki-kun.." Shuichi whispered back. The blond propped himself up, looking down at the little singer. Shuichi beamed up at him.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," the boy said.

_-CLUNK-_

Shuichi frowned, finding that he couldn't get up. He looked up at the bed post to see his wrist handcuffed to it. Memories of last night flooded back to him.

"Ano... Yuki..."

The novelist smirked and snuggled closer.

"I'm going back to sleep..." He said.

"Yuuukiii..." Shuichi whined. He felt sticky for some reason. More memories came back. There was still some residual strawberry sauce on his tummy from the night before. The blond leaned down and licked it away.

"You... are being very cute right now.." he whispered.

Color flushed over Shuichi's face until it matched his pink hair.

"Y..Yuki.." He giggled nervously for a moment.

"Hmm... I think I'm going to go get some coffee.." Yuki said, standing up and leaving the bedroom.

"YUKI!! You're so mean!"

The author headed into the kitchen, smirking as Shuichi continued to try to get loose.

"YUKI! I'm still handcuffed to the bed!"

"I hadn't noticed," Yuki called back in amusement.

* * *

Hiro was about to knock on the door, having stopped by to fetch Shuichi and drag him to work. He paused though, hearing shouting inside.

"YUKI! I'm still handcuffed to the bed!"

Hiro blinked, rather stunned.

"I... think I'll come back later..."

* * *

Yuki came back in and sat down on the bed, setting two mugs down on the night stand.

"Yuki.." Shuichi pouted, "Please?"

He looked rather adorable and the blond had to smile, picking the keys up.

"Is this what you want?" he asked with a teasing look.

"Yuki..." The singer whimpered, "Pwease..."

"Kawaii.." Yuki whipsered fondly. He kissed Shuichi softly as he unlocked the handcuffs. Shuichi's arms came around his lover as the blond placed soft kisses on his neck. Suddenly there was a crash and a loud shout.

"SHINDOU SHUICHI! YOU ARE LATE!"

"Ah! K-san! Don't come in! I'm not dressed yet! Besides, I was going to take the day off..."

Bullets ripped the bedroom door and buried into the headboard.

"Ano... nevermind! I'm coming! Just give me two minutes to get dressed."

Yuki smiled.

"I'll take care of it," he said, "You get dressed."

The blond author walked out to face the crazy American. He had that no-nonsense kind of look.

"Shindou Shuichi is rather preoccupied at the moment and I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he eats breakfast," he said.

"He's already late," K-san said.

"Sorry," Yuki said with a smirk. He headed back into the bedroom with toast for his little lover, so he could make it a quick breakfast. He took the ring off of Shuichi's finger.

"Y..Yuki.." Shuichi looked up, a little frightened for a moment.

"I don't want you to tell anyone yet," Yuki said, "We'll make it a surprise and I'll come by a little later and we'll tell everyone alright?"

Yuki kissed his lover's cheek and added, "We'll tell them together ok?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Can I.. Hold onto it though?" he asked.

The blond took a chain and stuck the ring on it, then put the necklace over Shuichi's head.

"There," he said, looking satisfied, "I'll see you in a little bit."

Shuichi barely got to eat before K was dragging him off to N-G. The little singer however didn't fight his manager and practically skipped into work. He couldn't conceal how happy he was, even though he had been told not to tell anyone about his engagement.

* * *

Sakano had left a little early from work and was not there now in the evening..

Sakano happened to be up in his boss' office. He stared at the man in front of him as he heard the click of the door closing. Tohma smiled. Sakano whimpered just slightly as the leash was clipped on to the collar Tohma had put on him a few moments earlier.

"Tohma..." he said softly as he was pushed back onto the desk.

"Shh.." the older man whispered, "I'll be good to you."

* * *

"Shindou-san certainly has been chipper. This is the best day we've had in a while. What do you supposed happened?" Suguru asked.

"I have a pretty good idea..." Hiro said, looking amused.

"Really?" Suguru looked at him curiously, "What's that?"

"Why don't you go up to your cousin's office I bet you'll get the idea," Hiro said with a laugh.

Suguru's face turned red.

"Hey you guys... we actually have to go up there anyway for a brief meeting," Shuichi said, "C'mon.."

Bad Luck headed upstairs, though they were a little confused.

* * *

Yuki stood in the doorway of Tohma Seguchi's office. Tohma was a little preoccupied with Sakano, but had heard the click of the door opening. His face flushed pink.

"E...Eiri-san..." he said in surprise.

"Please, don't stop on my account," the younger blond said, obviously slightly amused.

Sakano was freaking out, his face beet red by now. Tohma got off of the young producer and looked at his ex-brother-in-law. Eiri looked at the leash in the older man's hand.

"You afraid he's gonna run away or something?" he asked with a smirk. The two of the caught party were both rather embarrassed, but Tohma was trying to keep some composure.

"Was there something you wanted Eiri-san?" he asked with his boyish smile.

"Yes, just as soon as Shuichi gets up here," he said, "I told him to come up here...you certainly are lucky I got here first."

Sakano had his head on Tohma's shoulder, hiding how red his face was, when Shuichi and the rest of Bad Luck, along with K-san came in. Shuichi practically jumped on top of Yuki in glee. The author kissed Shuichi's cheek affectionately.

"We wanted to tell you something," Yuki said, pulling off Shuichi's necklace as he did, "We wanted you all to be the first to know before it manages to get to the press."

Shuichi was beaming. Sakano was hiding slightly behind Tohma, considering he was a little... undressed. Not completely, but his shirt was mostly unbuttoned. Tohma looked like he might be sick.

"We're engaged!" Shuichi exclaimed, unable to keep it in. There was clapping and smiles, and oddly... choking. Sakano was coughing because as this was said, Tohma had pulled rather roughly on his leash. He looked a little pale.

The couple looked at the older blond as if expecting him to say something.

"Congratulations," Tohma said politely as he made to exit the office, Sakano in tow, scrambling so his collar didn't make him choke again. Yuki frowned. Gin, went bounding after Tohma and Sakano, yelping because she had been left behind.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Shuichi asked, knowing why Yuki was concerned.

"I'm sure he will," the author said, "Let's go home."

* * *

End Chapter 9

A/N: Well... -cough- that was interesting.


	10. Sweet Lovers

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 10

A/N: I apologize for my absence. I get torn between what I want to write. I have some friends and I'm writing a fanfiction that they are in and some of them unendingly ask me if I've finished the next chapter so I go a little crazy sometimes and try to finish that and forget about this and then if I work on this I forget about that and so I have created a system where I'll just have to rotate between stories. Anyway...

* * *

Sakano had a loving arm around Tohma who apparently had not quite gotten over his crush on Yuki Eiri just yet. 

"Tohma..?" The younger man whispered softly, forgetting how embarrassing it was that he had a collar around his neck with a leash that was in his boss' hand. The blond held his head in his hands

"Gomenasai.. Sakano-kun.." the blond whispered, "I've hurt you haven't I?"

Gently Tohma pulled the producer closer and kissed him softly, causing Sakano to blush slightly. He wasn't really jealous, or even hurt, knowing that Tohma still loved someone else. He had sort of expected it. Still there had been a twinge of... disappointment, having hoped that he was more important to his lover. As Tohma kissed him though, it made him feel better.

"Sakano-kun.." Tohma whispered, "I'm so sorry... Can you forgive me?"

The younger man slowly nodded his head, blushing faintly.

"Of course Shachou... I love you.."

"Sakano-kun... Don't call me _Shachou_," Tohma whispered.

"Ano.. Tohma-kun..." the producer said timidly, his face turning red.

Tohma smiled a bit before he gave the leash a small tug, pulling Sakano to him and into a rather heated kiss. Yuki and Shuichi stared at the two in surprise. Gin was dropped unceremoniously next to Tohma.

"You forgot your mutt," Yuki said before he slung Shuichi over his shoulder. The singer squealed and gave a slight squeak of surprise.

"Y..Yuki!" he giggled.

Sakano blushed shyly in a way that Tohma found rather cute.

"Let's go home," The blond said softly.

* * *

Yuki carried his lover into their bedroom after driving home. Shuichi looked up at him adoringly, leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

"I love you Yuki," he breathed out, before he felt Yuki's strong arms pin him down.

"I love you too Shu.." the author whispered before his lips came crushing against the boy's.

"Your ass is so mine," Yuki said with a wicked smirk. Shuichi whimpered slightly which caused the blond to pause briefly. He pinned Shuichi down on the bed more firmly. The singer looked back up at him. With one hand Yuki gently stroked Shuichi's cheek.

"Playing shy now?" he asked with a smirk. The author leaned down as if to kiss Shuichi, but pulled away at the last moment.

"Why'd you stop?" Shuichi asked, half-panting. A smirk touched Yuki's expression as he looked down at his lover wriggling slightly, wanting his attention. He caressed the singer's cheek once again, running his fingers down over the soft flesh and then moving down over his neck and over his chest, tracing the lean lines on his lover's body.

"Yuuki..." the boy whined, his body lifting off the bed, "Don't tease me.. Please.."

The blond nuzzled against him.

"If you want it so bad, why don't you beg for it?" he asked in a mischievous way.

"Yuukkiii!" Shuichi whined, "Pleeaase.."

"Please what?" Yuki teased. Shuichi's hips rocked up, tears in his violet eyes.

"Y..Yuki take me please!" Shuichi panted, "Damnit fuck me!!"

The author smiled and complied to his little lover's wish with a certain amount of smugness.

* * *

Cool night air came in through the window, slightly chilling the body of Shindou Shuichi. The vocalist cuddled up next to Yuki to get warmer.

"Are you happy?" the blond whispered softly. Shuichi looked up at him. It was a silly thing to ask but Shuichi answered anyway.

"Yes, of course I am. I'm with you." he told him softly and leaned up to kiss his lover.

* * *

Across town another couple was cuddled together, enjoying a glass of wine with one another. Tohma brought the glass up to Sakano's lips and the timid producer took a small sip.

"Tohma-kun.." he whispered but a light finger was pressed to his lips.

"You were so cute," the blond whispered and Sakano turned red. Tohma gently pressed his lips to the younger man's.

"I love you Sakano-kun," he told him. The dark-haired man laid his head on Tohma's chest while Tohma stroked his hair. The blond did this until he felt wetness on his chest and frowned, realizing his lover was crying softly. Tohma's frown only deepened when Sakano's shoulders began to shake.

"Sakano-san.. Are you ok?" he asked softly, "What's wrong koibito (A/N: koibito means lover or sweetheart, something like that.)"

Sakano's tears fell onto Tohma's chest. The blond cupped his chin and lifted the younger man's head up wiping away his tears.

"Why are you crying?" Tohma whispered, a deep look of concern in his turquoise eyes, showing just how much he cared.

"I l..love you... more than.. A..anything..." Sakano said through his tears, "A..and.. This just doesn't seem like it c..could be... r..real.."

Tohma was... to be honest a little relieved that this was the only problem. He kissed the younger man's forehead.

"It's ok," he told him, "I promise it's real."

He gave Sakano a reassuring smile before he kissed him goodnight.

"I love you koibito," he told him, "My love is real... I promise."

* * *

End Chapter 10

A/N: Awww... Ok, so it was more about Sakano and Tohma than Shu and Yuki this time, oh well. I'll make up for it in the next chapter na no da. How many people think Sakano needs a first name. (If he has one please tell me!) I hate using his last name. I mean, when you're speaking to someone in an endearing way you shouldn't be calling them by their last name right? Suggestions are appreciated!


	11. A Daughter?

Happily Ever After

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Chapter 11

A/N: I sincerely, sincerely apologize for my absence. So much has been going on with me. However I'm completely full of new ideas, to the point that this might end up being more than just a trilogy. Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader who I like to bounce ideas off of. She's wonderful. –hugs my beta reader- I'm afraid this chapter might be slightly er… off, because of how long it's been since I've written, so please excuse me.

* * *

Tohma woke up to an insistent knocking on his door. He groaned and crawled out of bed. He was in a silk kimono, his young lover was still asleep in the bedroom. He walked to the door and opened it to see his ex-wife there. She was standing there with a young child beside her, clinging onto her leg. 

"She's yours," Mika said, looking annoying as she tore the girl from herself and pushed her towards Tohma.

"Is this why you were never around Mika-san?" Tohma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't really matter anymore does it Tohma?" Mika asked, looking even more annoyed, "I don't want her, so either you take her, or she's going up for adoption."

Tohma looked at the little girl. She was almost 2 years old it seemed. That would explain why his wife had almost never been around before even before their divorce. She was always in Kyoto.

"Does she have a name Mika?" Tohma asked calmly.

"Tetsuhana," Mika said and left. The blond man picked up the little girl and looked at her. Blond hair curled gently around her face.

"Well, I guess I know you're mine," Tohma said and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy," Tetsuhana whispered, her small arms wrapping around Tohma's neck she kissed his cheek, taking to him instantly.

"I'll have to have a room made up for you if you're going to be staying here," Tohma said. He set her down in the living room.

"Wait here, Daddy will be right back," Tohma said. It was a bit awkward dealing with all this in his night clothes so he went to change. Sakano groaned softly, stretching.

"Tohma?" he mumbled sleepily. Tohma stopped and looked at his young lover. He smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly.

"Ohayou Makoto," he whispered and watched as the young producer's face turned red at the use of his first name.

"Get dressed," Tohma said, "We have a little visitor."

"Visitor?" Sakano asked, looking confused.

"My daughter," Tohma replied as he dressed in comfortable, casual business clothes. Sakano dressed similarly and went out into the kitchen for coffee. Tetsuhana stared at him from her seat in the living room. She didn't make a sound until Gin, their white puppy jumped on her. She squealed excitedly. Sakano jumped at the sound and stared at her. She looked very much like her father.

"Tohma… this is your daughter?" Sakano asked.

"Apparently so," Tohma replied, "Mika just dropped her off."

"She… She's so sweet!" Sakano said and ran over. Tetsuhana was a little smothered, but she didn't complain. She liked the affection she was receiving. Her mother was very sentimental.

"I have to go visit Eiri-san," Tohma said. He kissed Sakano's cheek, "I'll be back in a little while." He picked his daughter up.

"We'll have to buy you some new clothes too," he said, "Makoto, could you do me a favor and call someone to fix up a room for my daughter?"

"I… umm… hai… of course Shachou," Sakano said, still very flustered at the sound of his name coming from his boss' lips.

Tohma walked to his car with his daughter. He then realized he didn't have a car seat for a two-year-old child, so he got a cab and held her. He walked up to Yuki and Shuichi's apartment. He knocked politely.

Yuki bad-temperedly opened the door and looked at Tohma.

"What do you want Tohma?" he asked.

"Eiri-san," Tohma said, "May I come in?"

"No," Yuki muttered angrily.

"Eiri… did you know Mika had a child?" Tohma asked, his eyes narrowing just slightly. If either of his former brother-in-laws knew about this he would not be very happy.

"She what?!" Yuki was awake now, "When? What happened?"

"How old are you sweetie?" Tohma asked the young girl in his arms. She held up two fingers.

"Two years ago," Tohma said, looking up at Yuki.

"You mean, this girl is your kid?" Yuki said, "That's ridiculous! Where would she hide a child for two years and why would she hide it to begin with?"

"I think the person who might know a little more would be Tatsuha," Tohma replied, "Talk to him for me will you? I have to get to work… could you.. umm…"

"No! No, I don't like kids Tohma," Yuki said.

"I promise it will only be for today. Tomorrow I'll get a babysitter," Tohma said. Yuki hesitated. He supposed he owed Tohma a lot.

"Fine… I'll watch the brat for today," Yuki muttered, taking her.

"Excellent," Tohma said, "Thank you. Now… go untie Shindou-kun before he's late."

A very faint flush of color fell over Yuki's face as he set the girl down and headed into his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, that was sort of off, and kind of filler-ish. I apologize. 


	12. Author's Note

Very Important A/N: I've decided that because I have so many ideas that are... kind of off the wall and may end up screwing up this story I'm going to write another sequel to put all those ideas in. Yuki and Shuichi are still getting married, but both Yuki and Shuichi are procrastinators so it might take them a while. -is getting angry looks from Yuki and Shuichi- Eh heh... -sweatdrop- I'm looking forward to writing about Tohma's daughter. She's one of my favorite OC characters I've ever made. I hope you'll enjoy what's to come... hopefully I'll think of a title so I can get to writing the next story. Wish me luck with that. :-)


End file.
